


What He Wants

by NeotheDualKeybladewielder



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aggressive Uke Cloud, Angry Leon comes out later, Blow Jobs, Cloud loves it, Cloud's a horny little slut, Cock Rings, Horny Cloud, I suck at these, Leon has a huge cock, Light prostate massage, M/M, Power bottom Cloud, Smut, Submissive Top Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeotheDualKeybladewielder/pseuds/NeotheDualKeybladewielder
Summary: Leon has been depriving his little blond boyfriend of something he really wants for the last few days. So, Cloud resorts to desperate measures to get what he wants. Cloud x Leon CloudxLeon Leon/cloud strife/squall Leonheart/cloud yaoi lemon smut explicit boyxboy gay





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic written to me by Pluto's Kiss 360.

Warning: This contains extremely explicit gay sex between two males. Explicit. Yaoi. Smut

Leon sighed. "Cloud. No sex! I've told you this already." he told him, blushing darkly. The rowdy blond had been trying to get in his pants relentlessly for days now.

Cloud pouted. "Seriously? It's been three days! My ass craves a little bit of-"

"Don't say it!" He blushed even more just thinking of what Cloud was going to say.

Why did he have to be so naughty and say those dirty things? Had he no decency?

Of course, Cloud said it anyway. "...of your huge cock buried deep, deep in my hole. Deep enough to feel it in my throat. You have a really big dick by the way. Thinking about it is making my mouth water, to be honest." He said, actually salivating quite a bit. Cloud swallowed thickly and licked his lips, lusty eyes dropping down to his crotch and back up to his eyes. A lip bite followed.

"Come on, Leon, I know you want it just as much as I do.."

Leon sighed again. The teen was always so...lewd and vulgar whenever he was horny. Normally, he's much more conservative, calm and easier to reason with. But apparently, sex was something he just couldn't reason with when it came to him. When Cloud felt like he needed it, he wouldn't leave him alone until he got it.

The horny blond stepped closer and ran a single finger down his chest and to his crotch, letting it rest there for a second, watching Leon's adam's apple bob nervously, anxiously, before he added all the other fingers and groped the man's hardening length.

"Please?" He whispered, leaning up to lick the shell of his lover's ear, which earned him a shiver.

Though, Squall wasn't having any of it today.

Irritated, he grabbed both his hands, used his body weight to push both of them onto the bed, him on top of course, and pinned him down. "Knock it off, Cloud! Why don't you listen to me?"

Truth be told, Cloud loved the fight his boyfriend was putting up. It was hot and only encouraged him to try harder to get what he wanted. It was only a challenge. Even though his hands were pinned down above his head, that didn't stop him from trying to get what he wanted. A sly slender leg moved up against Leon's crotch, making him half growl and half moan.

"You angry, big boy? Hmm? Punish me, then. I think I need a good spanking." Cloud teased, wanting this reaction from him so that he would take him roughly. But things didn't go as planned as Leon sighed once more and released the blond, moving to sit against the headboard.

"Cloud. I don't know what you don't understand about no sex."

Cloud wasn't one to give up and he wasn't going to today!

He grabbed the cuffs he secretly hid under his pillows and handcuffed Leon to the headboard. While he was tugging at the cuffs, looking at them and wondering just when exactly Cloud bought those, Cloud slipped a cock ring from under the pillow and hid it in his fist.

"The no part." He grins, moving between now squirming, flailing legs and unzipping his pants, watching the man's stiff cock spring out. He knew it! He knew he wanted it just as much as he did. His body was saying yes, verbally he was saying no. Cloud wasn't even sure why. But, to make Squall want it even more, he teased him, blowing on the head of his cock and then giving it a couple of wet, slow kisses. Sultry eyes looked up into the others as his tongue came out to play and trace a thickening vein along the side of his manhood.

"Wait, Cloud s-stop it! Aahhh!"

"Mmm. It's not my fault that you're so well endowed, " he gave him a long lick from his balls to the very tip. "And delicious."

The brown haired male gave a groan and tried to complain to his lover about his listening skills, but his breath got caught in his throat and he choked momentarily.

"I could suck your dick all day." He sighed dreamily, sucking on it eagerly, much like someone would who was deprived of sweets all their life. From experience, the soldier knew his boyfriend liked his blowjobs sloppy and very wet. As soon as his jaw was warmed up enough, he sucked him just how he liked it.

He made sure he had extra saliva in his mouth as he worked it up and down Leon's hard dick, making slurping sounds as he hollowed his cheeks on the way up and loosened his cheeks on the way back down, all the way down until the whole shaft was down his throat. He held it there until he had no oxygen in his lungs at all and came up, gasping for air. He took only a couple gulps of air before diving back down and wrapping his lips completely around the base of his shaft, sucking with a suction so hard that Leon felt as if he was sucking the very air from his lungs. Involuntarily, his legs lightly kicked, his eyes fluttered. He was so weak he could hardly even get his moan out.

"Cl...cl...oud...Ughn.."

Said man was highly pleased with himself for reducing his boyfriend to this with just his lips. Upon hearing his moan, he shuddered, finding it extremely arousing when his boyfriend was in so much pleasure he couldn't even get words to come out of his mouth.

Cloud loves to give surprises, so he went ahead and gave him a double whammy. The slick male pulled away from sucking him for just a moment and then placed the cock ring he'd been hiding in his hand onto Leon's cock as if he was simply stroking him. He then went back to sucking dick. While he gave the blowjob and fingered himself, since he now had a free hand, he decided to finger Leon as well, using just two fingers instead of four like he was using in his own hole. Leon was surprised about the ring, but that surprised turn into shock that was doubled when fingers entered him. He was so shocked in fact that he just sat there with his mouth agape for a moment. The intruding fingers felt extremely odd, he wasn't sure how to react. For a while, he was quiet, squirming, as if trying to get the fingers out. But once the initial shock passed, it felt...good. He didn't want Cloud to know that, though, he was already probably very cocky because of how he was making him feel by sucking him off. So he tried to hide his moans. Much lip biting occurred, much more than usual, but moans were still slipping passed his closed lips.

The devious blond smirked, he could tell the guy liked it even though he was trying to hide the fact that it was getting harder and his moans were a bit more plentiful than before. Why did he think he could hide that from him? Silly, silly seme.

"I'm not topping you, by the way! I just love your surprised face twisted with pleasure!" Cloud said, chuckling, shoving his fingers in all the way to the knuckle and watching his face melt into euphoria. Cloud didn't know it, but he had brushed against the man's prostate. The blond hadn't expected that much of a response from him, but he enjoyed it, very much. So, he did it again. And again. Over and over until Leon was a writhing, sweaty mess, tugging at his handcuffs.

It was no fair that he was getting all the pleasure and Cloud wasn't getting any at all, other than from his own fingers. The aggressive uke wanted to put his seme to work, at least just his mouth for a moment. Cloud put himself on top of him, in the 69 position, perfectly positioned so Leon could lick whichever private part he wanted. His balls were pressed right up against his chin, which slid from his chin to his lips when Cloud wiggled his hips a bit to get more comfortable. He figured since his boyfriend's hands were tied up, he could help him out just a bit by spreading his cheeks apart.

Squall got the hint and began licking at his hole, though it was hesitantly. He didn't want to encourage this whole fiasco, he didn't want Cloud to think that he was okay with this, because he wasn't. When he said no sex, that's what he meant! He didn't understand why he thought 'No sex' meant 'Yes sex'.

But...his bottom was rather tempting...and it would be rude of him not to return the favor...

After a couple of licks, his tongue was much more eager and energetic, even going as far as to trail down his sack and places kisses on it. Cloud moaned, wiggling his hips while he continued sucking him off.

Cloud started using his own fingers to finger himself, wanting to get stretched out as soon as possible so that he could be able to take his lover's length with languid ease. He only stuck a couple of fingers in so that there would still be space for Leon's tongue to roam around his hole if he wanted. Squall mainly just stuck to licking his ball sack, taking half of it into his mouth, suckling on it for a short time and then releasing it, repeating the action to the other half. From the wonderful taste of Cloud's body, he got a little lost in what he was doing, even going as far as to tilt his head down and take the tip of the blond's cock into his hot little mouth.

Cloud took a break from sucking his boyfriend's cock to just moan and get lost in the pleasure for the moment. His fingers had been poking and prodding at his own prostate while Leon was sucking him off. All the pleasure he was feeling made his hole loosen up quite a bit and soon, he could fit four fingers inside of himself, all the way down to the knuckle.

But soon, his wrist grew tired of stretching himself. So he used his boyfriend's instead. He moved over the headboard, right above the man's handcuffed hands, faced the headboard and then slowly impaled himself on Leon's fingers.

Leon had the perfect view from below him, being able to watch-and feel- Cloud ride his fingers.

To increase pleasure for his horny little boyfriend, he began wiggling his fingers while he rode them. Cloud, in turn, started moaning even louder, biting his lip from time to time. Leon loved that he could see the bliss on his face from having his hole filled and he loved that he could watch his boyfriend pleasure himself with his fingers. It was a hot sight, seeing Cloud's cyan eyes flutter and his lips turn the same color as his cheeks from being bitten so much, as well as seeing his bubble butt bounce when he went up and down.

It wasn't much longer before Cloud deemed his hole stretched out and somewhat lubricated enough for the real thing. He felt he was ready for the finale!

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked, removing himself from Leon's slender fingers. He straddled his hips and leaned forward, pressing Leon's hard manhood between his cheeks, sandwiching it in between and slowly moving his hips up and down, teasing him.

"Cl-Cloud! No! Stop! Please! I-I don't want to hurt you! L-last time we...you..." The memory was so painful he could hardly even get the words out. He'd hurt Cloud last time, badly. It was unintentional, but it still happened and he had been ridden with guilt ever since. Why couldn't his boyfriend see that? Why couldn't he stop being so selfish and respect his pleads and wishes just this once.

The devious swordsman softened at his words. "That's why you didn't want to have sex anymore? Trust me, it won't hurt me so much this time. No bleeding. I've been stretching myself out just for you." He says as he lined Leon's cock with his throbbing hole.

The brunette still wasn't so sure about that, but he couldn't do anything in these damn handcuffs.

"Please, Cloud! I-ahhh..." whatever he was going to say was cut short as Cloud slid down onto his dick until he was completely seated. He did so with absolute ease-no pausing, no tensing, just complete and utter ease.

Once Leon was completely inside of him, he melted even more, sighing and shuddering from the sheer bliss and pleasure he felt just from having his lover inside of him after such a long time. To others, three days may not seem like a long time, if any time at all, but to this horny, aggressive little uke, it might as well have been a lifetime.

"Fuck," He shouted, rolling his hips in circles, driving Leon up the wall with this move. "Your cock feels so amazing inside of my hole! Fuck..." He slowly lifted himself up and then slammed himself back down, hard enough to bounce the both of them on the bed a bit. Once he got used to the motion, his slow and steady pace was now fast and rough.

In this position, he could make sure that his sweet spot was hit with each bounce since all he had to do was angle his hips a certain way. Cloud took great advantage of this position!

Every other bounce he moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, placing his hands on Leon's chest to keep himself steady from just how hard as he was bouncing. Leon was moaning just as much as he was, though it was much more quietly.

"Ughah!" He groaned, eyes fluttering closed for a second while his face became more and more flushed.

Cloud was literally _riding_ his cock as if he was riding a horse! Damn, it feels so good! At first, he had been holding his moans back, but now it was simply inevitable, he couldn't help himself one bit.

By Leon's moans, Cloud was convinced that he had managed to convince his man to become an active participant and to fuck him silly. He reached under the pillows once more and pulled out the key, releasing Leon's hands from the cuffs and tossing both the key and the cuffs back under the pillows. Unfortunately for Cloud, the most Leon did was placed his hands on his hips. He didn't buck his own hips to meet with Cloud's harsh slamming, he didn't help lift him and slam him down either. His hands simply laid dormant on Cloud's bouncing hips.

Whines escaped from the brunette's lips from being rode so well. His boyfriend must have realized just how good it felt because he just went on and on, never growing tired or taking a break. He might've just put the energizer bunny to shame or broken a world record for dick riding.

"Stop whining like a little bitch and fuck me!" He demanded, slamming his hips down even harder and making Leon cry out. His cry dissolved into even more whimpers though. He couldn't help it. But the strong-willed man continued to lay still, doing the opposite of what his boyfriend had demanded he do.

"T-take it easy!" He whined, eyes clenching shut, mouth falling open in a silent moan for a moment, making Cloud smirk.

Cloud took it to the next step and had begun to slap him around, doing the exact opposite of what he requested. The goal was to anger him and take him like he normally would.

"I could ride you like this all the time. You're my bitch, now, Leon." He smirked and slapped his boyfriend.

Leon hadn't mind it at _first_ , but the blond was becoming much more aggressive, slapping him more often and much harsher with each slap and that he did not like.

"Hey, Cloud. Watch it." The irritation from his voice had increased Cloud's smirk.

"What?" He slapped him again. "I couldn't hear you over all your bitch-ness." Another slap. He felt Leon's fingers now digging into his hips. That was a sign he would soon be getting what he wanted, at least. So, he kept it up, slapping him hard enough to turn his cheeks red and then gradually increasing in force until Leon's head snapped to the side. Mind you, it wasn't enough to make one thing he was abusing him, it was just enough to turn his head a little.

Leon growled at the slapping, becoming highly angry and very aggressive.

Cloud wanted him to fuck him, huh? He'd get his damn wish.

Gripping his hips harshly, he began to thrust up with a vengeance, nearly bucking Cloud off from the force. Their hips connecting together made loud slapping sounds, which only aroused the both of them even more. The blond was moaning loudly, trying to hang on for dear life but unable to since there was nothing to grab onto. Leon took the liberty to use that to his advantage, gripping his hips and slamming him down as he thrust upwards and moving him upwards when he relaxed his hips. At this point, the tables were certainly turned, since Cloud was the one who was unable to stop his body from jerking, his eyes from fluttering, the moans from flying out of his mouth and the whining along with it.

"Y-yeah! Thats it, big boy! P-pound my ass!" Cloud shouted, hardly able to even get the words out from being so breathless. He was finally getting what he'd been begging for for three days now! It was everything he could've hoped for.

After his shout, Leon moaned and tried to pound him with everything he had, though in this position, he tired out a little easily and he couldn't have that! His little lover needed to be taught a fucking lesson! If Cloud was still able to talk, he wasn't doing a good enough job. This position just wasn't good enough to show Cloud what was up, no. He needed a different one, one he could dominate him completely. The perfect position popped into his head almost immediately. Leon grabbed Cloud's legs and placed them so that they were up behind Cloud's head. His uke looked very similar to a pretzel, Cloud being a flexible little uke, made the position easy to get him into and out of. His position also allowed Leon to be able to fuck him with his weight instead of just thrusting like normal. He could simply drop his hips or ram himself inside his needy uke with no problem being nothing but hard, tight muscle.

Once his uke was all set in a pretzel, he leaned over him, his hands on both sides of his lover's head and lined himself up so that the tip was just barely grazing his hole. With a simple drop of his heavy hips, he was buried deep inside of a now squealing and squirming uke.

"Holy fucking shit, Leon!" Cloud gasped, blushing.

All that slapping and sexual torture had gotten him so riled up, he directed all the frustration and aggression onto Cloud, pounding his hole like no other.

Cloud's bright blue eyes rolled back and fluttered with every other thrust just from the sheer pleasure that was washing over him in waves.

He'd forgotten about cock ring that his devious lover had placed on him and when he came, there was pleasure for a second. That pleasure was replaced by a harsh ache and throb that took his breath away.

"Aah...fuck..." he panted, reaching down to pull the ring off. When he tried to tug at the ring, his knees became very weak and pleasure electrified his spine. He just couldn't pull it off at the moment with his cock being so sensitive...

Cloud took great pleasure in seeing this and tortured him even more by full on grabbing his cock and stroking it harshly.

" _Fuck, Cloud! Haahhh...ughhhnn...pl-stop! It's fucking sensitive!_ " He growled through gritted teeth, slowly reaching for the hand that was driving him to the point of insanity.

"Oh, don't be such a baby~" Cloud laughed, stroking him even faster and earning whimpers for his teasing. The cock was pulsing in his hand and he squeezed it in time with its pulsing. Leon thought he might pass out and he could feel his body becoming weaker and weaker with each squeeze.

"If you keep toying with me, I'll make you pay for it, Cloud."

Cloud paid him no mind and continued on, until Leon grabbed him by the base of his throat, pulled him off of the bed and against the wall, where he pinned him. The hand on his throat was gentle and careful not to hurt the blond or make him stop breathing, but the rest of his actions weren't so sweet. With Cloud's back against the wall and he lifted one of his legs over his shoulder while his hands went on either side of his head.

Aggressively, he rammed himself into Cloud's bottom, getting in rather deep since the man's legs were spread a bit. There was no time to waste since the both of them were already on the verge of cumming, so Leon thrust in fast and hard, as if they were on a time crunch and they were running late for work.

The uke moaned so loudly, already holding onto him to support himself because his leg was trembling. Soon, he'd be too weak to even stand. This is exactly what he'd been wanting for the last three days.

The position didn't allow for slapping sounds because their hips weren't exactly connecting, but it did make some really wet squelching sounds since Leon was getting in so deep. That really turned the both of them on, which was good for Cloud but bad for Leon since he was still so sensitive. The dull ache he felt before was now a full-on ache that seemed to get worse with each thrust, each moan or each sound he heard. He had to hang on, though. He wasn't done just yet.

"Holy fuck, Leon! I-it's like I can feel you in my throat! It feels amazing, baby!" He told him, moaning just about every other word.

Squall wasn't done teaching him a lesson though. He needed to mark his mate and show him just who was the boss around here so that what went on today won't happen as often.

He leaned down and began leaving hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and chest. He came very close to breaking the skin a few times, which made Cloud's cock throb really hard. Cloud didn't mind all the marks. Not one bit. He would showcase them to the world proudly.

The sensitivity Squall felt was borderline painful, but he kept going anyway, for his ejaculation was sure to be a strong one. His lover loved to be blasted with his seed deep inside of him anyway. Thankfully, he didn't have to fuck Cloud much longer because his lover was starting to edge.

"Leon! Ahhh...oh, I'm going to cum!" He shouted, blowing his load all over Leon's lower half, leaving a thick layer of it right after he said that. Seeing Cloud's flushed, sexy face while he came made Leon lose it as well. He pulled out, yanked the ring off and shoved himself back into Cloud. The both of them saw nothing but stars as their bodies were overcome with ecstasy.

Never before had he came so much inside his lover. Within a few seconds, he had flooded Cloud's ass so much that it was seeping out of him in thick globs, dripping down his legs and into a small puddle on the floor.

The last bit of strength he had was taken from him and the both of them slid down the wall into a crumpled heap of limbs, sweat and other bodily fluids on the floor, just panting and enjoying each other's warmth.

Cloud was dazed after his orgasm, so he didn't really speak much like he usually did after sex. This definitely made up for the last few days he was deprived of it. For Pete's sake, he couldn't even feel his own legs...or the rest of his body really.

"You alright there, Cloud? Sorry...I shouldn't have went so hard on you...but you did push me to that point...You're crazy, Cloud." He chuckled once he finally caught his breath.

"Not any crazier than Reno. I'm sure he's worse with his lover. Maybe I'll ask Rude." There was a pause as the both of them thought that over. Then, Cloud broke the silence.

"I love you, Leon."

Leon smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you too, Cloud."


End file.
